Rukia Undercover
by cleodaze
Summary: Rukia followed her brother who had 'business' out of Japan, and mind you, spying Kuchiki Byakuya is not easy. Luckily she gets a lot of help, including from an orange haired boy...
1. Revulsion

Hi guys! I know you will probably say 'She is alive?' or something but yeah, I'm not dead and no, I'm not going to abandon my other story. Note will be in the end of this chapter. Now, I'm on my holiday for a few weeks. Isn't that awesome!

So there, this is my newest story, so please enjoy reading and review to me whether you like it or hate it. Okay?

When I use _(Italic)_ in a first person perspective, it means Rukia's inner monologue. But when I use _(Italic)_ in a third person perspective, it means flashback. :J

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach. Bleach © Tite Kubo. But I do own Bleach manga volume 22. The only Bleach manga that I buy. I usually read online. ;D But I do own this story!**

**

* * *

**

_Huh… I'm so tired. Today was a hack of a day. I've got two assignments to be finished, and I need to sand it as soon as possible. But, here I was hanging out with my best friends; namely Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki and Senna, on a Friday night at a restaurant. As you may guess, I hate my life. There were so many reasons for me to hate my life. One of the reasons was my friends. They were awesome, they care about me, they share things with me and they do what best friends usually do. But they always remind me of the ultimate reason for me to hate my life. How I was acting like a puppet that was being controlled by my brother, Kuchiki Byakuya._

Senna snapped her fingers a few times in front of Rukia's face. "Rukia! Hey girl, are you okay? Don't space out like that," she frowned a bit.

"Sorry, Senna. I was a little tired," Rukia smiled feebly.

"Oh, I know why, maybe it was because you have to go to that noble's party right? How many parties did you attended? Like four, five?" Orihime who sat in between Senna and Tatsuki lifted her fingers making a counting gesture.

"Six, exactly," Rukia then put her head on the table. "And I'm sick of it." she mumbles.

"Yeah, and don't forget you have to go to that business class every weekend. Honestly, your brother makes a college preparation a little bit too early," Tatsuki voiced her thought, as she took her glass of milkshake and drank it.

"Try to tell that to Nii-sama," Rukia mumbled sarcastically.

"He really wants you to inherit his business, huh?" Senna raised her eyebrows, half asking, half stating the obvious fact.

Rukia didn't react. She silent herself. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear how she had mindlessly followed everything that her brother said. However, no matter how much she tried to discuss with her brother, he always cut her mid sentence, not allowing her to finish what she wanted to say. She felt Senna's hand, who sat beside her, on her shoulder. She turned her head around and faced her best friends.

"Really, you should try to talk to him, again," her eyes showed the persistence yet caring emotion which made Rukia smiled rather meekly.

_Urgh! Just thinking about my brother made my head hurt. It's not that I hate my brother. No, don't get me wrong. I love my brother. He always gives me everything that I need. He gave me a very big bedroom, gave me clothes branded one, very expensive. He gave me the latest phone in the market, always had the best chef to cook for me, and had maids to clean up my ultra-messy room. Overall, he had provided me the best and flourishing life a teenage girl could ever dream of, and I'm happy to be a part of the great noble family of Kuchiki._

_But there is one small problem. He loves to arrange my life and make a decision for me, even when it is not necessary. And he's overprotective towards me. And please aware of the word OVER. I still remember what had happened in most of my dates._

_**Date one~**_

_The door bell rang through the whole mansion. Rukia rushed down the flight of stairs and opened the door. As expected, Kaito Ikeda, a good looking classmate of her with dark eyes and dark brown hair stood on her front door. She smiled at him and praised his attractive appearance, which Kaito only smile and took out his hand to hold Rukia's hand. "Nii-sama, I'm going," Rukia half shouted at her brother and took a hold on Kaito's hand._

"_Wait," her brother spoke. Horror clearly visible on Rukia's face, as she turned around to faced her brother._

"_What is your name?" Byakuya asked in his cold monotone voice. He was standing beside the stairs, his face was incomprehensible._

"_Huh?" Rukia's eyebrow furrowed._

"_I asked your date, what is his name," his eyes landed on Kaito Ikeda, who had an expression that mirrored Rukia, or worse._

"_Kaito Ikeda, Kuchiki-sama," Kaito answered a little trembling at the seriousness tone that Byakuya used._

"_Are you one of her classmate?" he asked another question._

"_Yes, Kuchiki-sama," he answered, now with more confidence._

"_Where do you live?" he raised his perfect eyebrow._

"_The second house opposite of the supermarket, house No. 12," Kaito said._

"_What do your parents do?" Byakuya kept his creepy stare at Kaito._

"_My father is a manager at an airlines company, and my mother is a housewife," Kaito informed._

"_Siblings?"_

"_None," sweat formed on Kaito's forehead._

"_I see. May I have your phone number? Just in case."_

_Since then, Kaito never spoke to her, and he tried to avoid himself from her._

_**Date two~**_

_Rukia and her newest date, Itsuki Kimura, was sitting face-to-face in a sort of fancy bistro. They were eating and chatting contentedly, until Itsuki stop talking and started to look around the bistro._

"_What's wrong?" asked Rukia._

_Itsuki looked to his left then turned to his right. When he felt that it's okay, he whispered to Rukia. "I felt that someone had been watching us."_

"_Heh? Who?" Rukia questioned again._

"_I don't know," he lifted his shoulder. They continued to finish off their meal. Later, Itsuki excused himself to the rest room. A few minutes after that, Rukia saw Itsuki ran for his life and out of the restaurant._

"_Itsu-," she tried to call him, but he was already out of sight. When she turned around and looked at the entrance of the rest room, she saw two of her brother's bodyguards standing in front of the rest room's door, smiling at her. She was speechless and frustrated._

_That's only two, there were a lot others of her horrifying date experience that she did not want to remember. How she hate her brother for that._

"-and I was like 'what are you talking about dude?' and he stare at me like I have grown another head or something," Senna finished her story. Orihime listened faithfully while Tatsuki chuckled a little.

"Oh I really forgot how dumb he was," Tatsuki held her head and chuckled again.

"I know, and worse, he was my chemistry partner. How 'great' is that," Senna made an air quote with her fingers at the word great and let out an irritated sigh.

Orihime nodded and ate her last fries. She looked at Rukia, and then her watch. "Hey Rukia, don't you need to be somewhere right now? I remember you said to me something about a dinner," Orihime tilted her head to her best friend.

Rukia leaned to her chair while waving her right hand. "Yeah, I have a dinner with Byakuya tonight at 8.30 pm. He told me not to be late."

"Yeah and now is 8.47 pm," Tatsuki told her as she showed Rukia her watch.

"What!" Rukia shouted and pull Tatsuki's hand to get a good view of her watch. The digital watch showed 8.48 pm now. "Oh my god, I got to go. See ya!" Rukia snatched her bag and her brown coat and she rushed out of the restaurant. She searched her phone roughly inside her bag and dialed as fast as she could.

"I'm at the Shibuya-… I know-… I didn't mean to… okay," and she hung up. She stopped running for a moment and bent forward with her hands on her knees. She panted, after running like a crazy dog just now. Afterward, she saw a shining black 2009 BMW M5 stopped in front of her. The driver's door open and a stunning looking man got out of the car and smiled at her.

"I don't know this is your choice of way to die, Rukia," he smirks.

"Shut up and speed away, Grimmjow," Rukia snapped. She narrowed her eyes at the blue haired man and slammed the car's door. Grimmjow shook his head and got to his sit.

"No need to slam the door like it its fault. The door is innocent Rukia," said the other gorgeous man sat besides the driver's seat. He looked at Rukia, and she could see that the man tried to hold his snigger.

"Says the man with 69 tattoo in his face," Rukia rolled her eyes. "Now could you guys just speed up?"

"Well Rukia, Shūhei and I just want to remind of how dead you are right now," said Grimmjow and he drove the car away.

**.*****.**

The gate of the Kuchiki's mansion in Tokyo open, and Grimmjow drove through it. "Do you think Nii-sama will be mad?" Rukia couldn't hide her worried feelings.

Grimmjow shrugged. "He did specify of you not to be late," Shūhei said to her. The car stopped at the front entrance to the mansion. Rukia grabbed her coat and bag and darted to the dining room.

As she arrived, she saw more than ten people, including her brother, sitting at the large magnificence dining table being served with delicious food cooked by the one of the most famous chef in the world. Everyone in the dining room shifted their attention to her. She could feel her heart beating and in no doubt it could almost break her ribcage. She took a glance at her brother, who sat at the left head of the table. No surprise his face was unreadable, but she could still felt the death aura surrounding her brother.

She bowed her head as low as she can. "Forgive me for my lateness," she struggled to keep her tone even.

She waited for a few seconds until Byakuya said, "Go to your room and change your clothes, be here in fifteen minutes."

She nodded and tried to walk gracefully and hurriedly at the same time. When she was out of her brother's view, she dashed up the staircase and aim for her room. She opened the door harshly and locked it. Then, Rukia tossed her coat and her bag on her bed but stopped when she saw a simple but elegant cream silk-chiffon asymmetric dress with ruffled trim. There was also a silver-tone beaded waist panel to be wear together. Byakuya's taste in fashion simply amazed her. That's one thing when being a noble. Stylish is everything. From clothes to manners and everything in between.

She wore the dress and done her hair in a messy bun, it was faster that way. After that she rushed down and slowed her pace at the entrance of the dining room. She took a deep breath and walk as charmingly as she could and took a seat next to her brother. Everyone was looking at her. Whether they were astounded by her looks or her lateness, she didn't know. She put on her serious cold Kuchiki façade and started to eat the wonderful meals in front of her. Soon, they continued their conversation, and she inwardly sighed. At least now she could eat without every eye in the room on her.

_Another reason why I hate my life and my brother. I had to pretend to be pleased, to like something that I don't actually take interest in. Like this dinner, it was so formal and frankly, I don't feel comfortable. But of course, being a Kuchiki means whether I like it or not I have to live with it._

The dinner finished at last. All guests one by one thanked Byakuya and Rukia and drove their luxurious car out of the mansion. Rukia's cheek had been tired of the smiles she faked. She smiled at their last guests to leave the mansion. She was a middle age woman, with midnight brown hairs and black eyes and her skin was a fair white. She was with another older woman. The older is probably sixty years old and above, although her face was free from wrinkles. Her black hair was done in a high neat bun, though Rukia felt like something was off about this woman.

The older woman shook hands with Byakuya and Rukia was positive that she saw an evil glint in her dark gray eyes. "That dinner was lovely Kuchiki-sama," she grinned, her deep quivery voice was full with confidence.

"It's a pleasure, Takata-san," Byakuya bowed a little. The older woman faced the younger woman, "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Yes mother," she nodded. The older woman walked to her car as she was escorted by the valet. After watching her mother walked away, she turned to Byakuya and bowed.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Byakuya-sama," her voice was soft and melodic. Rukia froze. She never ever heard anyone called Byakuya on his first name, except for one of her brother's board director, Zaraki Kenpachi. And she was more surprised when she hugged Byakuya and said, "I will see you later."

"Of course, Chizue-san," Byakuya said in his monotonic voice. Rukia's eyes widen in complete shock when Byakuya lift his right hand and patted the woman's back. She blinked, twice, and knew that what she saw was absolute true.

_Nii-sama let a woman call him by his first name, and they are hugging? They freaking hugged! I just- this is- what the-_

The woman let go of Byakuya and bowed. She smiled at Rukia and walked to her car to join her mother. Rukia narrowed her eyes at the car as it drove off. Something about that Takata family that was not right and Rukia knew she had to keep an eye on them.

She bowed to her brother, "Excuse me Nii-sama, if you need me, I'll be in my room," and started to walk towards the staircase.

"Rukia," Byakuya's voice stopped her. "I need to have a word with you."

_Oh shit!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Tell me whether I should post the second chapter or leave it without even thinking of finishing this story. So pretty please review!

Notice: I have roughly finished We're a Parent. The story is now on editing stage. But recently, there is a problem with my computer. I don't know why, but it seems that I can't open some of my files, including We're a Parent. When I click some of my file, it says error, and I can't open the file. So now, most of my works I will keep it in my thumb drive. My dad is currently working out of the country and will be back in a few weeks. So until then, I can't edit We're a Parent, and a few other stories TT^TT


	2. Snooping

Yes, hello people. Here is a new chapter for you. Enjoy! Thanks to **girlinlightblue** and **XxdaniXx** for reviewing! You made me smile the whole day *hugs*

Sorry if I update a little late. Computer problem again and my internet is super duper slow. I think I should consider buying a new computer and upgrade my net. Hmmm…

**Disclaimer; Bleach © Tite Kubo. I don't own them.**

* * *

"Rukia," Byakuya's voice stopped her. "I need to have a word with you."

_Oh shit!_

Byakuya leaded Rukia to the main living room. The room was huge; the height of the room was ten times of Rukia's height. It was paint in a cream color, and there was a beautiful gold chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The furniture of the room cost a fortune, and the room was decorated by five famous interior designers around the world. Byakuya stopped upon a single red sofa and sat on it while Rukia sat on the red three-seat sofa across from Byakuya. Byakuya's face was as usual, cold. Rukia masked her fear with the Kuchiki façade that her brother taught.

'_Sorry Nii-sama, there was a traffic jam which cause me to arrive a little late at the dinner', but I had used that excuse already. How about 'I had a group discussion with my friend, we need to send the assignment as soon as possible so I had to stay and finished it. I'm deeply sorry'? No, lame excuse. Oh god, help me!_

"Rukia," Byakuya started. She tried really hard to not break the eye contact, and kept her face calm.

"Yes, Nii-sama," she answered.

"I will be going abroad for a month, so I hope you will behave and listen to your guardians that I have hired to take care of you. I will also put Grimmjow and Shūhei to take care of you so listen to them. I do not want to hear any complains about you while I'm gone. Understand?" Byakuya watched his little sister trying to take everything at once.

Rukia thought her head would be exploding after that overflow information that Byakuya had gave her. "Sorry?" her forehead wrinkled.

"I will be gone for a month, and I want you to behave," Byakuya repeated his word.

_Ni-sama will be going abroad for a month? He never leaves Japan more than a week! And if there is a business he needs to attend he usually will stay for a while and after that he will leave it all to Renji. Plus, he asked Grimmjow and Shūhei to take care of me? He always brings them to his business trip, just to seek information on the company his negotiate with. Now, he left me with them? Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?_

"You are going abroad?" she raised her eyebrows. Then, she saw her brother nodded.

"Are you going for business?" Rukia questioned, curious.

"It did have something to do with business," Byakuya answered patiently.

"May I ask where?"

"I don't see the needs for you to know," Byakuya said monotonically. Rukia did her best to maintain her Kuchiki mask and not to frown. Why did her brother being so… secretive. Plus Byakuya usually gives her a yes or no answer, and he will make sure his answers is as short as it can get, he is never the one to avoid question. This was getting pretty serious.

"Rukia," Byakuya's voice broke her thought.

"Yes, Nii-sama," she looked at her brother questioningly.

"It's late, you may go to your room now," he reasoned her. She excused herself and headed for the staircase. She walked pass the picture wall on the hallway and turned the knob of her door. She closed the door and threw herself on her bed.

_What business could possibly make Byakuya go out of Japan for a month? Ah… um… oh I give up! I have no idea… wait, maybe it is not about business… but I don't know that for sure. Maybe somebody else knows, like… Renji._

She smiled to herself. Byakuya must have told Renji something, and Renji never say no to her. She pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed Renji's number. She waited for a minute, and at last Renji picked it up.

"What took you so long?" she voiced out a little louder than she expected to.

"A little 'hello' or 'how are you?' would be nice," Renji said cynically from the other end.

"Uh, um, how's Sydney?" she tried to make a comeback.

"It's Seattle, and I'm doing fine here, thank you," his hoarse voice replied. "Why did you call me anyway? It was so rare for you to call me at…" Rukia heard a moving sound and a growl after that. "Rukia," Renji finally said.

"Un," she looked at the phone skeptically. Renji's voice sounded like he was holding his anger.

"Tell me what time is it at your Chappy clock," he asked.

She raised her eyebrows and stared at the phone. Renji was not making any sense. She looked at her clock besides her bed and it showed 10.15 pm. She put the phone back to her ear and said, "It is now 10.15 pm."

"And do you know that the time difference between Japan and Seattle is in about 17 freaking hours?! It's now 5 o'clock in the damn morning!" he shouted so loud that she had to drag the phone away from her ear.

"Okay, okay. I'm so sorry if I disturb your beauty sleep," seriously, did he had to shout? "But this is kind of urgent."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Did you know any businesses that force Nii-sama to go abroad for a month?" she was hoping that he would say yes.

"As far as I know, no," Rukia practically cursing in her head. "But maybe there is, but he didn't tell me. Who knows?" Renji said.

"Oh."

"Well, if that's all, I want to go back to sleep. I call you later okay."

"Oh, okay, bye," and she hung up the phone. She laid her head on her Chappy pillow.

_So Renji didn't know anything either. Right now, I doubt it is about business. It might be something else. Oh, my head hurt. Sleep, yes, I need sleep._

And so Rukia fall into not so peaceful sleep.

**.*****.**

The breeze in the garden blew gently at that early morning; the fish in the pond swam freely and happily, but not Rukia. She stared at the pond, sitting on the bench and swaying her legs back and forth. Suddenly…

"BOOO!"

"Ahh!" Rukia fall off the bench.

"Ha ha ha!" she heard Grimmjow and Shūhei laughing their head off. There was a vein popped on her temple, and she glared at those two.

"Ha ha, very funny," she pouted and sat back on the bench.

Grimmjow looked at Shūhei and he looked back at him. "You're not going to kick us, or something?" Grimmjow waved his hand at her.

"Not in the mood," she spoke in her monotone. Shūhei sat beside her and looked at her intently. He never see her looked so passive, he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Shūhei asked her.

Rukia looked at Shūhei and Grimmjow. Should she ask them, maybe they knew something. Better safe than sorry. "Do you guys know why Nii-sama needs to leave Japan for a month?" she tried her luck.

"No, he didn't say anything. But he did say that we have to babysit you while he is away," Grimmjow said and sat on the bench on the left side of Rukia. He shrugged. What Grimmjow didn't understand was that why was she sulking while she should be enjoying herself that her over protective brother who controlled her life was going away from Japan for a month. She had a freedom for a month and she was sad about it?

Shūhei only smiled. "You're afraid that your brother had someone to replace Hisana-san's place? Is it?" he said knowingly.

Rukia's eyes widen. How could he guess something she did not even sure? Even though that was 99% correct. She silent herself and just staring at the sky. "Don't worry, you know he will not do that," she heard Shūhei said.

"If you really want to know, how about you go undercover," Grimmjow purposed.

"Undercover?" her eyebrows knit together. What did he mean by 'undercover'?

"You know like investigate," Grimmjow smiled widely. Shūhei patted Grimmjow's shoulder, "Great idea, Grimm." Grimmjow scowled. "Grimmjow," he emphasized.

"Wait, you mean spying?" she looked at both of them, and they grinned. Well, that was not a bad idea. No, it was actually a good one. "I like it. But, how do I do this spying?"

"Oh that is easy. You do exactly as we said," Grimmjow wink at her.

**.*****.**

Rukia pulled the leaves of the plant out of her view. There in the front yard of the Kuchiki's mansion, stood her target. She couldn't see what he did exactly but he sort of like reading something. Definitely not newspaper. Then, she saw Byakuya turned around. Oh, he was going through the mail. Oh shit, he coming this way. Rukia tried to hide herself with the plant.

**First thing you have to do is find your target. When you have one, follow them everywhere they go, and everywhere as in everywhere, excluding the toilet of course. But make sure him or her or maybe they do not see you.**

_Okay, so my target, none other than my brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. I always follow everything that Nii-sama said, but I never thought following him without being notice like this would be this hard. Oh, he is on the move again._

Byakuya walked into the kitchen to get some water. He felt something is out, but he ignored it, for now. He took a glass of orange juice and drank it. Suddenly his phone rang.

Rukia heard her brother's phone rang so she tried to get closer.

**If you can, listen to every of their conversation. Even if your target is talking to a gardener, it might be important, so just listen.**

Byakuya looked at his phone's screen. He sighed. "Good afternoon, Chizue-san," he said in his cold even voice. Rukia's mouth hung open. She tried to get even closer but she was afraid Byakuya would notice her. She scanned the kitchen and saw the kitchen stool on her right. She hid behind the stool and moved along with the stool to where her brother was standing as close as she can get.

"Yes, I remember… don't worry… it is safely kept in the drawer in my room… very well, I will see you soon," and he flipped his phone off. After that, he walked to the stairs, and Rukia assumed he went to his room. She followed him, and she was right, he did go to his room. Rukia put her ear to her brother's door to eavesdropped, and all of a sudden the door opened.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Byakuya looked down to his sister. Watching your sister on her knee in front of your door was not something common, he waited for her to answer.

_Oh damn, what do I do? Grimmjow and Shūhei didn't say anything about getting busted! Relax Rukia, use your common sense. I know, cover up! But what?_

"Uh, I was… uh… searching for my earring. Ah, yeah, my earring," she stuttered, and stood rather quickly. Hope Byakuya would buy that.

"Okay, I'm going out for a while and I'll be back late so you take care," he said and strolled down the stairs. She sighed in relief. That was close. If she gets caught, she would be the dumbest spy ever.

**Tried to seek for any important information. You know, like try to search for some hidden file or anything that make sense to you. And help you in your investigation.**

Rukia took a peek at the glass window and saw her brother drove off to only he knows where. She hurried to her brother's private room besides the study room and sneaked in. her brother's room is the most cleaned and organized room she ever seen.

_Now, which drawer is it?_

She carefully opened the drawer in the room one by one. She made sure that she didn't move anything by incident. Finally, she found it. She frowned upon what she saw in the third drawer of her brother's expensive table. It was a plane ticket to Karakura. If she was not mistaken, Karakura is a small town in the far east of Japan. She knew because Orihime's old house in Karakura, before she moved to Tokyo. But, if this was where her brother will go, why did he say he will go abroad?

_Hold on, didn't Chizue Takata-san was the one who called him when he said about this? Don't tell me that Nii-sama is going somewhere with her?!_

Rukia rubbed her temple. The plane was tomorrow night.

_Follow your target everywhere they go eh? I guess I have no choice then, Karakura it is!_

* * *

Hahaha *laugh evilly* you guys may be wondering 'this is an Ichiruki story, but where the hell is Ichigo?' Do not worry because Ichigo will appear in the next chapter! And there will be some Ichiruki fluff, yay!

Now, what left is for you guy to REVIEW! Please, please, review okay! C8


End file.
